Thanks, Brokeback
by Welcome2MyMind
Summary: Jack and Ennis make plans and spend Thanksgiving together.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: **Set during the movie between their reunion time and Ennis and Alma's divorce. Because I wanted a holiday themed story.

* * *

Alma stood in the doorway, arms crossed. It was clear she was trying to keep him from leaving. But, like always, she wouldn't stop him from going. She would make excuses, but she would never actually accomplish it. And despite the fact that Ennis knew good and well that not going was the best, he just couldn't stay away from Jack Twist.

"Why can't you go next week?" Alma asked, watching as Ennis stuffed a couple items of clothing into a bag. He never packed much. He really didn't need anything more than the clothes on his back. And it wouldn't be too long before those clothes were off his back. "The girls want you here for Thanksgiving." It was always the girls. It was never about her. But, hadn't he known for a while now that she no longer wanted him? Their marriage hadn't been the greatest and had just gotten worse with Ennis' trips.

"What's so special 'bout the holiday anyway?" Ennis asked, his gaze never meeting hers. In fact, most of the time his back was to her. Was it because he was afraid she knew? Of course, he was always afraid someone knew. "You cook for an entire day, eat too much, lay around for the rest of the day then eat the leftovers for the next few weeks." He tied the bag shut once he was finished packing.

"It's a national holiday."

Ennis shrugged his shoulders then finally turned to her. She remained standing there, saying nothing. He didn't say a word either. They went through that stare down for a moment longer then she turned and left the bedroom. He heard her talking to the girls, letting them know that they were going to be spending Thanksgiving late.

He knew he should stay here for the girls, but Jack had insisted. Jack just wanted to get away from his in-laws. And what perfect excuse was there than a "fishing trip" to Brokeback Mountain with a friend? Ennis had only heard a little from Jack, but Jack was pretty sure that his father-in-law wouldn't give a damn whether he was there or not. In fact, he'd probably be happier with Jack gone. Jack would be happy to get away for more reasons than just the fact that he was going to be with Ennis.

Ennis' heart picked up a bit just at the thought of Jack. He took a deep breath then left the bedroom, hearing Alma cleaning up in the kitchen. The girls were in the living room, playing. As he watched them, he was almost tempted to say that he wasn't going. Alma would be satisfied and probably put him through hell to let him know how happy she was about winning. _No. _He couldn't-_wouldn't_-give her that satisfaction. He was going and that was the end of it.

He didn't think he'd ever grow the balls to say that out loud to Alma.

He set his bag down on the couch as he knelt down on the floor next to the girls. He didn't look up when he noticed Alma standing there out of the corner of his eye. She was expecting him to cave in and do what she wanted. Whether she really wanted him here or not. Him staying meant she was the boss. He couldn't let her control his life. He didn't know what he was doing with it half the time, but he wasn't going to let her run it. But, he just couldn't walk out of this marriage. He had made a lifelong commitment. He was supposed to keep it. That was the way he had been raised.

He had also been raised to hate the type of people that did the things he did.

Ennis said a quick goodbye to the girls, grabbing his bag as he got to his feet. He needed to get out of here. He needed to see Jack. He would meet him up on Brokeback because Jack coming into town was no longer an option. It wasn't soon enough, but Ennis would have to deal with it. He walked past Alma without saying a word. Thankfully she didn't say anything either, but he could feel her eyes on his back as he grabbed his jacket and hat and headed out the door.

He got in his truck and took off, not feeling the anxiety fading until he was out of town. He'd feel even better the second he saw Jack. He gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter, needing the release from the stress of his life. Jack didn't completely relieve that stress. Not until they were completely alone up on Brokeback. Ennis was more himself then. Even though he couldn't give himself completely. Dear god, he wanted to, but fear held him back.

Two men...it wasn't normal. And it wasn't right. Those types of people were killed for the way they lived. Ennis knew this the hard way. As a kid, that image had been burned into his brain and had been brought into his and Jack's relationship, keeping it from going any further than right where it was. Jack wanted to move forward. He had said that a few times. Ennis had just made excuses. His family and his job. He couldn't walk away from either. But, oh, how he wanted to.

It was easy to think these thoughts when he was alone. And only in the privacy of his own mind. He allowed Jack to glimpse that part of himself while they fucked, but he could never get the words out. Ennis showed Jack more in actions than words even though it was clear Jack wanted to hear it.

As Ennis drove, his mind wandered. Not enough to impair his driving, but enough to wonder if things could change during this trip. Could Ennis make that final leap and tell Jack exactly what he thought? Would he be brave enough? Would he know what to say? Was that the reason Jack had suggested they spend Thanksgiving together on Brokeback? It would be cold and snowing on the mountain this time of year. There would be more moments of staying inside, huddled together to stay warm. Ennis was downright nervous now.

He pushed those thoughts out of his mind and just focused on his driving and Jack. Just Jack. Nothing else. Ennis could easily picture those blue eyes. Imagine the smile on his face when he'd see Ennis at the end of this drive. Ennis' heart was back to thumping. Jack affected him more than anything else. No one would know it because he held that feeling down deep, refusing it to surface. If it did, it would definitely be his undoing. Jack knew how he felt about _that. _

Ennis made it to Brokeback on good time, pulling up to the spot he and Jack had agreed to meet. Jack had already set up camp, except for the tent. There wasn't too much snow on the ground, but that would change within the next few days. Ennis got out of the truck and walked the short distance to where Jack was. Jack met him at the edge of the camp clearing with a tight hug. Ennis returned the embrace, feeling better now that he was here.

"Have a good drive?" Jack asked once they parted. "Lureen was givin' me hell. Thought I'd never get here." He shook his head then walked back over to tend to the fire that was growing. He threw some more firewood on it.

"Still made it here before me," Ennis said, hoping Jack didn't ask about Alma. Surely he wouldn't. For one thing, Ennis knew Jack didn't really care for Alma. And another thing, Jack knew that Ennis didn't like talking about her. He dropped his bag on the ground beside the supplies for the tent and everything. "How long have you been here?"

" 'Bout half an hour," Jack replied, sticking his hands in his jeans pockets. "Dozed off for a while until I heard you pull up." He watched the fire for a moment then looked at Ennis. "Wanna get the tent up?"

Ennis nodded his head and together they got the tent up. It wasn't the fanciest thing, but it was durable and warm. And big enough to fit the both of them. More spacious than the tent they had used while they had been up here herding sheep, but since they still slept the same amount of distance apart, it didn't really matter. The fire was going good by the time they were finished and they sat down side by side near the fire and had a drink.

"Tomorrow's Thanksgiving," Jack said, breaking the silence after a moment. "I, uh, kinda brought a turkey."

Ennis looked over at Jack. "A turkey?" he asked. "Aw, _jeezus, _how the hell are we gonna cook a turkey?" He shook his head with a small chuckle. "If I wanted to celebrate the holiday, I would've stayed home."

"We can't celebrate here?" Jack asked. "Just because we're not at home, surrounded by family-"

"Fine, we'll cook the turkey," Ennis said, getting to his feet and stepping over to the other side of the fire. He didn't know why he was making this into a big deal. He should be excited about spending a holiday with Jack. It was their first. Weather had always been a problem before. And there was the fact that their wives wanted to spend the holidays as a family like they were supposed to.

"We won't cook the turkey."

"Goddammit, Jack," Ennis murmured, feeling frustrated. "Where's the turkey?"

"Why?" Jack asked. "You don't want it."

"I didn't say that."

"It was meant to be taken that way."

Ennis didn't like the way this trip was already turning. This was supposed to be a happy time for them both. And not just because it was Thanksgiving. They were together after longs months of being apart. "I'm sorry," he said. "Guess I just need some rest."

"Are you okay?" Jack asked. His way of subtly bringing up Alma? It better not be. If he said something about Alma, Ennis would make sure the subject changed and didn't come back to it. He didn't need to be thinking of Alma while he was spending time alone with Jack on Brokeback.

"Tired."

"Then get some rest," Jack said, standing up and walking over to the supplies. "I'll get the turkey on the fire now and hope it'll keep til tomorrow."

"The fire ain't gonna go that long."

"Not unless I keep an eye on it."

"All day?"

"It's pre-cooked," Jack said. "All I gotta do is heat it up." He looked at Ennis. "I plan ahead, you know. I wouldn't bring some frozen, half-cooked fuckin' turkey."

"Don't have to get so testy," Ennis said as he walked over to the tent. "Don't wake me any time soon." He hadn't gotten any sleep the night before due to the anxiety of seeing Jack again. With Jack here, he knew he'd be able to get right to sleep. He stepped inside the tent then laid down on top of the sleeping bag.

* * *

Jack watched as Ennis disappeared into the tent. He looked down at the bag in front of him, knowing Ennis wouldn't mind, but the fact that it wasn't a big turkey bothered him. They didn't even have to cut it! Which took all the fun out of the holiday. He had always liked cutting the turkey on Thanksgiving. It was like some big honor. It wasn't a big deal, but it was the greatest thing ever. But, as a kid, almost anything was the greatest thing ever.

He got the turkey on the fire, hoping that it wouldn't snow during the night. He sat there for about twenty minutes then covered the turkey and set it aside. Near enough to the fire to stay warm, at least. He looked over his shoulder as he added some more firewood, wondering why he even bothered with the fire. No one would pay any attention to it the second he stepped inside that tent. And neither of them would be coming out until morning.

He looked back forward, thinking about tomorrow. He had planned on things being extra special tomorrow. But, since Ennis was in the mood to not celebrate a holiday, those plans were ruined. They wouldn't have turned out the way they had in his mind anyway, so that should be a good thing.

But he still wanted it.

He had imagined the entire outcome of tomorrow. A fantasy world where everything went the way he wanted it to. The way he felt it should be. After the meal, Jack would somehow bring up the subject he had brought up the first time they had been up here after four years. _It could be like this. Just like this. Always. _But, of course, Ennis had turned him down. But not in his fantasy world. In his fantasy world, they left this world behind and ran off together, living the life Jack had imagined. A happily ever after.

He sighed, shaking his head and coming back to reality. Ennis would never drop everything and run off with him. He just had to accept Ennis the way he was. And he did. Every chance he got to be with Ennis, he grabbed it. And if Ennis decided things would change, then Jack would go along with anything. But only if Ennis decided it. And Ennis didn't want more than what they already had. Jack wanted him not to be afraid all of the time. They would make it, he was sure of it.

Because Jack wouldn't let him go.

Jack turned and headed for the tent. He stepped inside, seeing Ennis fast asleep. He tied the tent shut then slipped out of his jacket, ignoring the slight chill. If things went his way now, it wouldn't stay cold for very long.

Ennis stirred as Jack laid down beside him. Slowly, Jack swung his leg over and straddled Ennis, holding himself over the sleeping cowboy. Ennis shifted, his body rubbing against Jack's in all the right places. Jack was already feeling a tightening in his jeans. He slowly ground his hips against Ennis', smirking when he got the desired effect. Ennis was arching up into him. In his sleep.

Jack's cold fingers found their way up under Ennis' shirt, his lips against the pulse in Ennis' throat. Ennis was awake now because he was grabbing Jack and rolling them over. Jack grinned up at him.

"This ain't lettin' me sleep," Ennis said, though he didn't protest as Jack started unbuttoning his shirt. "I'm still tired as hell."

Jack raised up, nipping at Ennis' chin. "Physical activity usually gives ya energy," he said, sliding Ennis' shirt off of him. "Let's get that blood pumpin', huh? Plus I'm cold."

"Jack fuckin' Twist..." Ennis trailed off with a shake of his head then pinned Jack to the floor, capturing his lips with his own. Every single kiss was always better than the last, but made Jack feel the same way each time. A _very _good feeling. Jack parted his lips, allowing Ennis' tongue entrance. Ennis might not realize he was doing it, but Jack loved the way Ennis explored his body with every part of his own.

Jack wrapped his arms around Ennis, arching up into Ennis as Ennis dug his fingers into Jack's side a bit roughly. It hurt, but that was Ennis. Unconsciously rough to defend his manhood. Although it might not be completely unconscious.

Ennis broke the kiss, nearly tearing the shirt off of Jack. When they were both shirtless, Jack pulled him back down for another kiss then moved his hand down to the front of Ennis' jeans. Ennis thrusted into Jack's hand and Jack could feel how hard he was.

"Fuck," Ennis mumbled, getting off Jack. Jack propped himself up on his elbows and watched as Ennis shoved the rest of the clothes off himself. Jack was mumbling under his breath as Ennis grabbed him and turned him over. Jack was on his hands and knees when he felt Ennis tug his jeans down.

"I wanna do it face to face," Jack said, which made Ennis pause. They hadn't done that all that often when they were up here five, six years ago. He kind of figured it was because face to face would wake Ennis up to the reality that he was fucking a man.

Jack kicked his jeans and boots away as he rolled over, spreading his legs and looking at Ennis, who didn't return his gaze. "Ennis?"

Ennis obviously fought whatever was making him hesitant. Jack lifted his hips and winced as Ennis entered him roughly. He lifted his legs a bit more, helping Ennis get the best leverage for his thrusts. Jack closed his eyes, his hands on Ennis' arms which were on either side of his head, holding him up as he fucked Jack.

This Thanksgiving might be hell and he knew that they wouldn't be walking off this mountain with anything changing. And he knew he could live with that.

_Thanks, Brokeback._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Decided to write another chapter after all. Also, this isn't the original chapter I first had. My stupid computer decided to close out of everything and I lost what I had wrote down. Makes me mad. Oh well, maybe this time around will go better.

* * *

Ennis woke up the next morning alone in the tent, catching a whiff of something cooking. He pushed himself up and poked his head out of the tent to see Jack standing by the fire, cooking what was obviously their Thanksgiving meal. Turkey and whatever else he had brought along. Ennis ducked back into the tent and got dressed, pulling on his boots and grabbing his jacket as he stepped out of the tent into the chilly mountain air. He pulled on his jacket rather quickly as he walked over to the fire.

"Cookin' early just in case it snows," Jack said, looking at him as he walked up before putting his attention back on the fire. "Might get stuck up here if it ends up snowin'." Did he sound excited about that possibility? Ennis felt like he should, but he knew Alma wanted him back as soon as possible. And the last thing he wanted was to piss Alma off more than she was already.

"One more reason for Alma to bitch at me," Ennis muttered, more to himself than Jack. He stepped forward closer to the fire, shivering as the chilly breeze hit him. He stuffed his hands into his pockets then looked at Jack. "If it _does_ end up snowin'..."

"Then we'll head back to Riverton," Jack said then looked at Ennis when Ennis looked away from him, a slight frown appearing on his face. Jack obviously caught the subtle hint. "Then you'll head back to Riverton and I'll head home to Texas." He knelt down, putting his full attention on the cooking meal as if hurt by Ennis not wanting him in Riverton.

It wasn't that _exactly_. Ennis wanted Jack wherever as long as there was no one around. There were just too many people in Riverton that knew Ennis. And if they saw Ennis and Jack together...Would rumors start flying around? Would it reach Alma? She would make sure his life was an even more complete living hell. She'd kick him out and he would never be allowed to see the girls again.

"Ennis?"

"Huh?" Ennis pulled himself out of his thoughts and looked at Jack. He quickly looked away when the expression on Jack's face turned into one of concern. Why the hell did Jack know him so well? Couldn't he have thoughts of his own for once?

Jack got to his feet and stepped toward Ennis, who turned and walked over to a tree stump and sat down. He held his hands out to the fire, warming them. Never meeting Jack's worried gaze. Ennis wilted under that gaze and knew he wouldn't be able to not talk if Jack pushed him further. Ennis didn't want to talk about what had been going through his mind because it all led to one thing:

Death for the both of them.

"Turkey," Jack said as he sat down on the other side of the fire.

Ennis lowered his hands and looked at Jack. "What?"

"Somethin' I'm thankful for," Jack said. He gave a slight smile, trying to ease the tension. "I don't know what you do at home, but the tradition at my house is for everyone at the table to say at least one thing that they're thankful for."

"Yeah, that's tradition for everyone," Ennis said, staring down at the food. His stomach was threatening to grumble. "Can't we eat first?"

"It ain't ready yet."

"When'd you start it?"

"Quit stallin'," Jack said. "What's so hard about mentioning one thing you're thankful for?"

Ennis didn't say anything because he got the feeling that Jack was expecting something bigger than the normal things someone would be thankful for. He could always say his girls and be done with it, but Jack would probably just list another thing and it would go on and on until Jack heard what he wanted to hear from Ennis. Something Ennis couldn't come out and say because he was too afraid to say it even to himself. And then there was the fact that he just didn't know how to say it.

"Brokeback."

Ennis shifted a bit in his seat when Jack said that. He looked down at his hands then heard Jack get up and walk around the fire and over to him. Would Ennis really allow for this to happen? Couldn't Jack just be satisfied with what they had and not make it worse by saying what they needed and then parting ways afterwards? Why did his life have to be so complicated?

"If it wasn't for Brokeback," Jack said. "I never would've met you."

"Then thank Aguirre," Ennis said. "He's the one that put us to work together."

"Thankin' Brokeback's enough."

Ennis lifted his eyes and met Jack's. "Time to eat now?"

Jack sighed then stepped away from Ennis and checked the food. It was mostly done so they got them something to eat, sitting around the fire and eating in silence. A few snowflakes started coming down when they were almost finished. Jack got up and put the rest of the food away. Ennis finished off his, tossing the paper plate into what was left of the slowly dwindling fire.

"Bud."

Ennis turned his head and saw Jack standing at the tent, pulling off his jacket. "It's freezing out here," he said. "You're gonna get sick."

"Hard to worry about that when I've got my own personal heater," Jack said, tossing his jacket into the tent. He started pulling off other items of clothing, shivering each time an article of clothing came off. He stepped into the tent, wearing only his jeans.

Ennis shook his head. "You're crazy, Jack fuckin' Twist," he said, knowing Jack could hear him. A smile came to his face when Jack poked his head out with a grin on his own.

"If you're not joinin' me now," Jack said. "I'll make sure everything's nice and cozy when you come inside." He ducked back into the tent, leaving Ennis to imagine just what he was doing inside there all alone and more thank likely naked by now.

Ennis got to his feet and walked over to the tent. He stepped inside, seeing Jack lying there pushing his jeans off of him. He looked at Ennis but said nothing, the silent invitation enough. Ennis moved over, straddling Jack and pressing their bodies together. Jack's hands caressed Ennis' cheeks as they kissed, Ennis' heart pounding against his chest. Ennis slipped his hand down and grabbed Jack's cock, enjoying the noises Jack made as he stroked him.

They parted long enough for Jack to pull off Ennis' shirt. Jack rolled them over, his lips traveling down over Ennis' neck and then down his chest as he worked on getting Ennis' jeans off of him. Ennis closed his eyes, breathing slower as Jack moved lower. A moment later, he was gripping the sleeping bag beneath him tightly as Jack took him into his mouth. Something they didn't go through with that often, but it was one of the best feelings ever.

Jack pulled off of his cock when Ennis was on the brink of cumming. Ennis was breathing heavily, glaring at Jack, who only smiled as he straddled Ennis. Jack took a hold of Ennis' cock and lowered himself down onto it. He closed his eyes as Ennis' length penetrated him. He opened his eyes when Ennis grabbed him and rolled them over, thrusting inside him completely. A few minutes later, they both finished up and laid there in each others' arms.

"We should do this more often," Jack said after a moment of silence.

"We can only come up here when I can," Ennis said, rolling over onto his back. "And I'm pushin' it this time." Would there come a time where he wouldn't be able to come up here with Jack? God forbid that'd ever happen. The more he took off now, the more work he'd do in the future. Which meant that these visits would be fewer and further between. Could either of them handle that?

Would either of them bring it up?

"I meant spend the holidays together," Jack said. He breathed a sigh of contentment. "It's nice."

"Other than the snow."

Jack looked at Ennis. "I can look past that."

Ennis didn't say anything to that. He looked away from Jack then sat up and looked outside. He closed the tent back when he saw that it was snowing. "Snow came earlier than we both thought," he said.

"Still serious about takin' off today?"

Ennis nodded his head then looked at Jack. "The girls want a Thanksgiving with their daddy," he said, not wanting to ever mention Alma with Jack again. It just killed the mood with everyone. "Who knows how many more I'll get?"

"Things really that bad?"

Ennis shrugged, not wanting to talk about it. "Let's get packed up before it gets worse out there," he said, grabbing his clothes and pulling them on. He really didn't want to go, but he had to. Surely Jack knew that.

Once dressed, they left the tent and started gathering everything up. It wasn't too long before they had everything packed up. Ennis and Jack hugged then Ennis headed over to his truck. As he got in and started it up, he looked back in time to see Jack drive off. One thing came to his head:

_Thanks, Brokeback._


End file.
